OH NOEZ! NORMBOTZ R ATTACKING RANDOM-NESS WIKI!
THEY R ATTACKING! WE MUST FIGHT IN PHINEAS AND FERB'S INVENTIONS! CHOOSE YOUR WEAPONS CAREFULLY! Large Vehicles And/Or Weapons Ones taken by main characters in the movie are still taken by them. *Rover = Phineas *Caddle Robots = Ferb *Unicorn Kiddie Ride = Isabella *Beak Suit Top = Baljeet *Beak Suit Bottom = Irving *Treehouse Robot One = Candace *Treehouse Robot Two = Stacy *Platypus Posterior = Buford *Collest Coaster Ever = Agent P rocks2272 (APR) *The Candace Crusher = Redsox1099 *Meap's Ship = Choose This If You Want! *Helicopter = Choose This If You Want! *Paper Pelican = Choose This If You Want! *Spinning Tops of Doom = Choose This If You Want! *Mechanical Shark = Ultimatehero *Sun-Beater 3000 = CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1 *Kiddie Ride = Alternate Phineas *Chariots = Fredthefish *Hot-Air Balloon = Choose This If You Want! *Giant Unicycle = Choose This If You Want! *Fruit Shooter = AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Santa Sleigh = Mochlum *Bowling BallI = Choose This If You Want! *42 Racecar = Choose This If You Want! *The Holy Mackeral = Choose This If You Want! *Cheer-On Blimp = Choose This If You Want! *Frozen Yogurt Machine = Tornadospeed *Platypult = APR Smaller Weapon Even if somebody already had this in the movie, there was probably multiples so you can take it too. Also, more then one person can have each weapon, but still we can have only one small weapon. *Baseball Launcher = Mochlum, Tornadospeed, Kh2cool *Carbonator = Alternate Phineas, Redsox1099, AwesomeCartoonFan01 etc. *Brainfreeze Watch = Ultimatehero *Major Monogram on the Watch (PS, it's between 3:30 and 4:00) = CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1/APR *Phinedroid and Ferbots Controller = CC00 *Plunger = Choose This If You Want! What You Do In Battle More then one person can do each thing, but still can only do one thing. *Destroying the Normbots = Mochlum, CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1, Redsox1099, Tornadospeed, Kh2cool, AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Holding Them Off From the Important Places = Ultimatehero *Fighting Alternate Doofenshmirtz = Fredthefish, Phineas,Kh2cool *Fighting the Platyborg = Perry *Saving the Agents = Choose This If You Want! *Saving the Pedestrians = Choose This If You Want! Summary of How You're Fighting A summary of your large weapon/vehicle, smaller weapon, and your position in battle. Mochlum: I am destroying the Normbots as a job. I do it by riding in the giant Santa sleigh shooting presents at the Normbots, running into them, and shooting baseballs at them. CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1: I'm also destroying the Normbots as well, but with the Sun-Beater 3000. Right now, I'm dropping special vegetable oil that malfunctions these dastardly Normbots. *Sun-Beater 3000 shakes* Woah! *looks out the window* Gotta go! Over and out. CC00 I command the Phinedroids to beat up them while Ferbots make more inventions .to get rid of them Redsox1099 I will use the Carbonator as my small weapon to short out Norm-bot circuits from long distances, and also I will use the Candace Crusher to ram into Norm-bots and/or run them over. That's right! I'm doing this CoD style! >=) Ultimatehero I'm controlling the tops to spin the Normbots into other Normbots, crushing them, and also giving them brain freeze so they will not go to the important places again. AwesomeCartoonFan01 I am shooting fruit at the Normbots *shoots pineapple at random nombot* TAKE THAT PIECE OF BOLTS! *Normbot comes out of nowhere* Aw darn it! Another one! Well, uh... SEE YA! Fredthefish I will defeat Alternate Doof with the power of CUP HOLDERS!!! Agent P rocks2272 I am fighting to help Phineas and Ferb. I want everyone to be safe. Also,it's my job. Tornadospeed I am serving Normbots frozen yogurt :D! WITH BOMBS >:D Add Your Stats A Battle Page Will Be Made Soon It will be made by Mochlum and you will use what you chose on this for your adventure. Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Robots Category:Users Transformed Into Characters